deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SuperSaiyan2Link/Akihiro's Journey 2
Akihiro is sitting atop his new apartment building, meditating. Link uses his grapple to get to the top of the building, facing Akihiro. Akihiro's eyes open slowly, and he stands up to greet Link. Akihiro: Hm... Another swordsman in the city? This won't do. I can be the only hero. Link: I was thinking the same thing... Akihiro: Well than, let's go! Link: Humph! Akihiro whips out the Dragon Sword, and Link takes out the Master Sword. Two swordsmen are about to battle, but who'll win? DON'T LOSE YOUR SWORD! ENGAGE! Akihiro jumped at Link, sword raised. Link rolled out of the way, than shot Akihiro in the side with an arrow. Akihiro skidded on the ground, than flipped back to his feet. After doing a little taunt, Akihiro ran at Link, and the two clashed swords. Link bashed Akihiro with his Shield, doing minimum damage. Akihiro stumbled backwards, than shot a Dragon Beam. Link blocked with his Hylian Shield, than slashed at Akihiro. Akihiro ducked, than kicked Link hard. Akihiro: You're good! But not good enough! Akihiro ran up to Link, and jumped while slashing. Link was launched high into the air, than hit the ground hard. Link stood up, than jumped of the building. Akihiro: Leaving already- Link grappled onto Akihiro, than smashed Akihiro into an apartment room. Akihiro: Hey! This is my apartment! Wait, NOOOOOO- Akihiro smashed through the bathroom door. And through the glass of the shower. Akihiro shut his eyes closed, not wanting to look. Usagi: YOU PERV!!!!!! WE'RE ONLY 16, IDIOT! GET OUT!!!!! Usagi kicked Akihiro out of the room. Akihiro opened his eyes, than spit water out of his mouth. His face was burning red. Akihiro: ... Akihiro jumped out the window, than slashed Link on the way down. They hit the ground, than got ready to fight again. Link noticed Akihiro's burning red face. Link: What happened to you? Akihiro: ... None of your business! ... One second! Just wait there! Flame Wave! Akihiro created a wave of flames in front of him, than he jumped through. He was no longer drenched! Akihiro: Toasty! Okay, let's go again! Link: Okay...? Akihiro swung his sword horizontally at Link, which was blocked, and countered. Akihiro was punched backwards, hitting the wall behind him. Akihiro kicked off the wall, rushing towards Link. Akihiro dodged a Spin Attack, than shot a Dragon Beam through Link's left leg. Link held his leg in pain, leaving him open. Akihiro jumped up, using Meteor Smash. The meteor hit Link, creating a giant crater. Akihiro: Finally... Akihiro began climbing up the apartment to get to his room, when he heard a noise come from the crater. Akihiro turned his head, and saw Link pick up and throw the meteor. Akihiro had no time to react, and was hit by the meteor, having his nose gush blood like CRAZY. Akihiro was smashed into another apartment, and he didn't like this one either. Sakura and Rukia were kissing, up until they saw Akihiro burst into the room, carrying along a 5ft meteor. Akihiro: GROSS! Can't you guys do that in private?! Sakura: We WERE doing it in private until YOU burst into the room with a meteor in your arms! Akhiro: Aw, forget it! Akihiro threw the meteor behind him, crushing Sakura and Rukia's TV. Rukia: Seriously?! Akihiro jumped out the window, shooting another Dragon Beam. Link dodged, than threw a Bomb. Akihiro quickly caught the Bomb, and whipped it back. Link blocked with his shield, than charged at Akihiro. Akihiro charged back. Akihiro: Wait. Link: What? Akihiro: We could just team up and destroy the bad guys. Link: ... Never thought of that. Good idea. Akihiro: I've always been the smart one. Coincidentally, right as Akihiro said that, one of his most recent Exams flew by. Link caught it, and looked at the score. Link: Smart one? You got a 55%. Akihiro: Hey! It's not my fault I missed a year of school! Link: Ugh... Akihiro: I'm still the one who comes up with all the plans. Link: Whatever. Link threw the Exam behind him, and the two started walking. Category:Blog posts